Gadget in Space
by Gadget30thAnniversery
Summary: When Claw Infiltrates the ISS and takes Jackie Hostage with her father Gadget and The G Squad are once again called into action With Ellis97
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Well guess it's time for another episode of Inspector Gadget and the G-Squad, created by me and my partner, Ellis97. Not to mention the imagination of DiC Entertainment! So without futher ado, on with the show.

But first, here's our new Inspector Gadget theme song! This is sung to the tune of the Gadget and the Gadgetinis theme song! Sing along if you know the words.

Here he is, Inspector Gadget

Here he is, Inspector Gadget

Here he is, Inspector Gagdet

Here he is, Inspector Gadget!

Inspector...Gadget

Inspector Gadget and the G-Squad

Here he is, Inspector Gadget!

Inspector...Gadget!

Inspector Gadget and the G-Squad!

Here is, Inspector Gadget.

Inspector Gadget and the G-Squad!

GO GO GADGET STORY!

* * *

Our story opens up today on a crisp clear sky in Metro City.

Jackie Von Slickstein was walking home to help her father with his latest project was a laser beam to destroy asteroids in space. Little did she know that MAD was eavesdropping on her every move.

"Finally, I'm home" she said "I wonder what daddy is going to think."

Jackie used her key to unlock the door, only to see her father Professor Henrich Von Slickstien hog tied and gagged on the floor.

"Daddy?" she gasped. "Don't worry, I'll get you out."

But before she could remove the duct tape from her father's mouth two baseball glove sized hands grabbed her from behind and hog tied her as well.

"We got Professor Von Slickstien and his daughter boss" the MAD Agents called Dr. Claw on their videophone.

"Good" Dr. Claw evilly grinned "Bring them to the ISS".

"Looks like you're coming with us." one of the agents sinisterly smiled.

"You'll have a great time with Dr. Claw, old man!" another agent cackled.

"You two little missy." another MAD Agent sinisterly grinned.

The MAD Agents took them to the Clawmobile and drove to Claw's new lair.

Meanwhile at the Gadget residence Inspector Gadget, Penny, William, Marina and Brain were in the dining room having lunch.

"Another French fry, my love" William showed Penny a French fry.

"Why yes, honey" Penny batted her eyelashes.

"Good," William held the French fry to her mouth "Now say 'aaahhh'."

"Aaahh." Penny opened her mouth.

William put the salty treat into her mouth and watched her slowly eat it.

"Penny!" Gadget told his niece "What did I tell you about fawning at the dinner table?"

"Sorry uncle." she sighed.

"And William, stop feeding Penny when I'm around" said Marina "Seriously, it's creeping me out."

Suddenly, something rang.

"Wowsers." said Gadget "It's the top secret Gadget phone."

Gadget answered the phone. He pulled an anntena from his thumb.

He spoke into the phone "Hello Chief? Yes, we'll be there in a jiff!"

"Uncle Gadget what's going on" asked Penny.

"Come everyone." said Gadget "Chief Quimby has an assignment for us"

Our five heroes rushed outside to the bushes where the Chief was hiding.

"Chief!" said Gadget "There you are."

"Here's your assignment gang." he showed them a piece of paper. "Why don't you read it this time, William? I don't want Gadget to blow me up this time."

"Sure chief." William took the paper and read it "Dr Claw has infiltrated NASA and has kidnapped Professor Von Slickstien and his daughter Jacqueline. He is threatning to use The Von Slickstien asterioid blaster to blow up the Metro city Resevoir. Your mission is to stop him and rescue the professor and his daughter before he gets to it. This message will not self destruct."

"You have to track them down before it's too late." said the Chief. "If Claw blows up the resevoir, he'll cause a huge flood that'll probably wipe out the whole county and practically everyone in it."

"Crumbs!" said Penny "We've gotta stop him!"

"Don't worry Chief" Gadget saluted "We are always on duty!"

"Good." said the Chief "NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS BUSH!"

"Sure Chief." said Gadget "Everybody pull him out."

Gadget, Penny, Marina, Brain and William all pulled the Chief and he was pulled right out of the bush, but that also meant that he tumbled onto everyone when he got out.

"Come on privates." said Gadget "To the Gadgetmobile."

Gadget and the G-Squad went into the garage and jumped into the Gadgetmobile.

"Buckle up everyone." said Gadget "Time to get to the space station. Go go gadgetmobile!"

Gadget stepped on the Gadgetmobile's gas pedals and they drove off to the space center. After several minutes, they finally arrived.

"Ready to go into space everyone?" asked Gadget.

"Yeah!" said everyone.

"Uh, William" said Gadget "Could you please do me a favor?"

"Sure thing, Mr. G." said William "What is it?"

"Manage the radio while we are gone." said Gadget "We're gonna need your guidance. Plus, you're a space whiz. You think you can help us?"

"Sure thing Mr. G." said William "I'd be more than happy to do it."

"Aw, I really wanted to go into space with you William." Penny whined. "If you're not going, then I'm not either!"

"Penny!" Gadget scolded his niece "You're going into space! As your uncle and father-figure, I need you."

"Yeah, we'll be back in a few days." said Marina.

"Now come on." Gadget told them.

Gadget, Marina and Brain ran to the space shuttle, waiting to take them into space.

"Go Penny." William held Penny's hands "Go save the world."

"No William, I wanna stay here with you." Penny pleaded.

"Baby listen," William looked into her eyes "If that ship goes off and you're not on it, you'll regret it. Go, save the world!"

"Oh William." Penny looked into his bespectacled blue eyes.

Penny leaned to William's face and kissed him right on the lips.

"PENNY!" Gadget shouted "Let's go!"

"I'm coming, Uncle Gadget." Penny told her uncle and then hugged William "See you in a few days William. I love you."

"I love you too." William pecked Penny on the lips again "And remember, we'll always have Metro City!"

Penny ran into the space shuttle and before you know it, she and the rest of the G-Squad were blasted right into space.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, looks like Gadget and the G-Squad are off on another mission. This time, they're going into outer space to save Professor Von Slickstein and his daughter, Jackie. Can they save them and the whole county before it's too late? Stay tuned folks! By the way, do you like our new theme song? It personally sounds fitting.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in space, Dr. Von Slickstein and Jackie were taken to Claw's space shuttle and put in separate cells both were bound with electrical tape and gagged with a bandana.

"They're all tied up and trapped Dr. Claw." said a MAD Agent.

"Excellent." Claw sinisterly grinned.

Claw grabbed Jackie by the neck "Professor Von Slickstien if you don't make adjustments to your blaster I'll hurt your daughter."

"Daddy, help." Jackie begged.

"Okay, I'll do it" said the professor.

"Excellent." Claw sinisterly grinned.

"Uh, Dr. Claw?" said a MAD Agent.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Claw shouted at the MAD Agent.

"Sorry sir," said the MAD Agent "But there's something you should see."

"What is it?" Claw demanded.

The MAD Agent turned on Claw's monitor and there was the space shuttle that had Gadget, Penny, Marina and Brain in it.

"Gadget and his G-Squad are here!" Claw growled.

MAD Cat hissed at the very sight.

Claw turned to the MAD Agents "MAD Agents! Take care of Gadget and his team."

"Yes Dr. Claw." the MAD Agents saluted.

"And as for you Professor" Claw strangled the professor "You've got work to do!"

Dr. Claw threw the professor into a lab on his station.

"Now get to work!" Claw shouted at the professor.

"Yes, Dr. Claw." the professor stammered.

He got to work, and that's saying something, because there were MAD Agents observing him to make sure he doesn't do anything sneaky.

Meanwhile back in the space shuttle, Gadget and the G-Squad were looking out the window and saw the entire starry space sky.

"Wow" said Marina "I've never seen space before, it's so cool."

"Yep" said Gadget "It's a pretty sight."

"Yeah." Penny sighed "This reminds me of a mission when Dr. Claw tried to put the MAD symbol into the face of the moon. Corporal Capeman came with us."

Brain growled at Penny.

"I wish I could forget." Gadget sighed.

"Boy," Penny looked at the solar system "I wish William would be here. It would be so romantic."

"You two are made for each other" Marina sarcastically said "You're a bunch of lovey dovey saps."

"Now Marina" Gadget lectured her "Don't say that about Penny or Billy."

"Yes sir" Marina rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile on the ground William was being greeted by the workers of NASA Mission Control.

"Excuse us," said one of the workers "Are you William Strosniders?"

"Yes" said William "I am. Who are you guys?"

"We're from NASA Mission Control" said one of the guys "Chief Quimby told us to expect you here."

"Well, here I am." said William.

"Good" said the head person "Has Inspector Gadget and his G-Squad arrived on the moon?"

"Yes they have" said William. "I'm also part of the team, but they left me here so I can read to them from central control."

"Well then, let's go son." said one of the men "They've probably ended up in space by now."

William and the men went right to the control panel.

Meanwhile, back in space, the space shuttle finally arrived on the ISS.

"Okay everyone," said Gadget "Here we are. Now remember, we need to find the space station and stop Dr. Claw from kidnapping the professor."

"Yeah baby!" said Marina "Let's do this thang!"

The four of them put on their space suits.

"I may be bionic, but I still need oxygen." Gadget put on his helmet "I'm 25% still human."

"Hold still Brain" Penny tried to put Brain's helment on his head "Please honey. Do it for mommy?"

Brain sighed "Ruff."

"Aww, thank you" Penny hugged Brain "Give mommy a kiss. Kiss kiss."

Penny closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Brain then licked Penny's puckered lips. Then, she put Brain's helmet on his head.

"You must adore him, don't you?" asked Marina.

"Of course I do," Penny hugged Brain "Because he's my baby."

Penny hugged Brain and kept kissing him over and over again.

"Yep, you sure do" Marina rolled her eyes.

"Quick everyone" Gadget opened up the door "To the space station. Our superiors might be waiting for us."

"Right Uncle Gadget" said Penny.

"You got it Mr. G."

Marina added.

"Ruff!" Brain barked.

Gadget, Penny, Brain and Marina jumped out of the ship and proceeded towards the space station.

Author's Note:

Gadget and the G-Squad have arrived on the ISS. Now, they need to get to the space station. Will they get there in time? Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Meanwhile back in Dr. Claw's space shuttle, Professor Von Slickstien was just finished with his adjustments to the machine.

"Okay Dr. Claw," he said "I've finished building the laser."

"About time!" Claw slammed his fist. "You worthless scumbag!"

"Now let Jackie go." the professor demanded.

"Not before a little test" said Claw.

"He fired at a nearby asteroid and it was zapped away.

"Perfect," Claw sinisterly grinned "My plan is complete. Soon, I will flood all of Metro City. All the citizens will drown."

"Now let my daughter go!" Von Slickstein demanded.

"I believe I will." Claw pressed a button on his control pad.

Just then, a machine slipped a space suit on Jackie's body and she was shot into space.

"Jackie!" the professor gasped "No!"

"Boys!" Claw called for his minions "Get him out of my sight!"

"Yes Dr. Claw" said the MAD Agents.

"The MAD Agents grabbed Professor Von Slickstein and took him away to some place in the shuttle.

Back on the moon, Gadget, Penny, Marina and Brain made their way to the space station.

"We made it girls" said Gadget. "Here we are the space station."

"A bit smaller than I thought" Marina remarked.

"Let's contact William and tell him that we've made it." said Penny.

"Gadget, Penny, Marina and Brain walked over to central control to call William back on earth.

"Inspector Gadget calling William Strosniders" Gadget spoke into the mike "Inspector Gadget calling William."

Just then, William's image came up onscreen.

"Hey guys!" said William "You're on the moon!"

"Hi baby!" Penny started blowing kisses to William "I miss you!"

"I miss you too, honey" William smiled.

"We're going to rescue the professor and Jackie" said Marina "Do you have any leads on where they could be?"

"I don't know" said William "But I did get some footage on something floating in deep space."

The screen changed to footage of Jackie floating in space.

"Oh no!" gasped Penny "It's Jackie! Claw's launched her into space."

"We have to get her back." said Marina

"Penny," Gadget grabbed Penny's shoulders "You and Marina go save Jackie, Brain and I will stay here and try to locate Dr. Claw's space shuttle."

"Got it Uncle Gadget" Penny saluted.

"Anything you say, Mr. G" said Marina.

Gadget then kissed Penny on the lips and then he kissed Marina on the lips as well before they left.

"Hang on Jackie!" Penny put on her space helmet "We're coming to save you!"

"Wait up Penny!" Marina followed after Penny.

At that same time, Gadget and Brain went back to the control room to get William's directions.

"Okay Mr. G," said William "I'm transmitting the directions to Claw's hideout to your Gadget monitor."

Just then, a screen opened up on Gadget's arm and on the screen cane the directions to Claw's space shuttle.

"Quick Brain!" said Gadget "We have to go stop Dr. Claw from blowing up the reserve."

"Ruff" Brain nodded.

"Here we go!" Gadget held onto Brain "Go go gadget jetpack!

A jetpack came out of Gadget's back and Gadget followed William's guidance to Dr. Claw's spaceship.

Meanwhile Penny and Marina had been trying to get to Jackie.

"Jackie!" Penny called out to Jackie.

"Jackie!" Marina called out back.

Just then, Jackie saw Penny and Marina "Penny! Marina! Save me!"

"Hang on Jacks," said Penny "We're coming for you.

Penny and Marina swam (in space) to get Jackie and grabbed her before she got into the deep galaxy.

"Penny! Marina!" she hugged them "Oh thank god you're here."

"Jackie, what's going on?" Penny asked her.

"Claw has my dad and he's gonna use a laser pistol to destroy the Metro City reservoir." Jackie explained.

"What?" Marina gasped "That could flood the entire town and wipe out nearly everyone's lives".

"Come on." said Penny "We've gotta warn Uncle Gadget."

Penny turned on her watch and called her uncle.

Just then, Gadget's image came up onto the screen "Penny! What is it?"

"Good news Mr. G" said Marina "We've rescued Jackie."

"That's great" said Gadget.

"Bad news," said Penny "Claw has the professor and he's gonna blast the reservoir."

"Wowsers" said Gadget "Don't worry! I'm on my way!"

"Oh and Uncle Gadget?" Penny added.

"Yes Penny?" Gadget asked.

Be careful" said Penny

Finally, Gadget and Brain had finally made it to Claw's space shuttle. Inside, Claw was about to launch the blaster at the reservoir.

"And now my plan will succeed." Claw was about to press the button on the handle. "I will wipe the whole country area off the map."

Just when Claw was about to press the button, Gadget and the G-Squad bursted right into the control panel.

"RRRROWWW!" MAD Cat shouted.

"Freeze slimeball!" said Jackie.

"You're under arrest Claw!" Gadget showed his badge.

"Gadget!" Claw rose from his chair "I've been expecting you."

"Where's my father?" Jackie demanded.

"Oh he'll be fine" said Claw "At least he will be for the next few minutes."

"We're taking you in, Claw!" said Gadget.

"That's what you think, inspector" said Claw "Once I press that button, the whole county area will be destroyed."

"That's what you think!" said Gadget "Go, go gadget boxing glove!".

A boxing glove came out of Gadget's chest and knocked Dr. Claw and MAD Cat out cold.

"Okay Claw," Gadget looked at their unconscious bodies "Off to jail with you."

"Hold on Uncle," said Penny "I've got a better idea".

Penny, Marina and Jackie grabbed Claw and MAD Cat's bodies and dragged them to an escape pod and launched them back to earth.

"Ha, ha, ha" Penny put her hands on her hips "Looks like I have defeated Dr. Claw and his stupid feline."

"Yeah," said Marina "We've launched Claw so far away, he'll never find his way back."

"You did it, baby girl" Gadget hugged Penny and kissed her on the lips.

"Thanks Uncle Gadget" Penny hugged him as well.

"You too Marina" Gadget hugged Marina.

"Thanks Mr. G" Marina kissed him on the lips.

Just then, Gadget freed Professor Von Slickstein from the cage that Claw trapped him in with his gadget-laser beams.

"Daddy!" Jackie ran to her father.

"Jackie!" the professor hugged Jackie. "I was so worried."

"I'm okay daddy" she hugged him "I'm okay"

"Come on everyone" said Penny "Let's go home."

Author's Note:

Sorry this took so long folks the work in school has kept me on my toes and I thought of new stories. In the next chapter, Gadget and his friends return home. Couldn't have done this without the help and support of the greatest guy I ever met on the site, Ellis97./strong/p


	4. Chapter 4

p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;"Gadget, Penny, Brain and Marina brought Jackie and the professor back to the space shuttle./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""Thanks for rescuing us Gadget" said Professor Von Slickstein. "I saw my life flash before my eyes in that shuttle."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""What was it like?" Marina asked./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""Really boring" the professor answered./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""Anyways," said Penny "We'd better contact William and tell him that we are coming home."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;"Gadget typed into the control panel and William's image came up on the screen./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""William?" he said "Are you there?"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""Mr. G?" William asked "Yes, I'm here!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""Hey baby!" Penny started blowing kisses to William "I miss you!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""I miss you more, snookums" William waved to Penny./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""Can we stop with this love fest?" Jackie asked "Remember why we called?"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""Oh yeah" Penny blushed./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""Good news, Billy" said Gadget "We have rescued Professor Von Slickstein and his daughter."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""That's great" said William "But what about Claw?"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""Don't worry William" Penny made a smug smile "Claw and his mangy feline have been sent so far away, they'll never find their way back."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""Where'd they end up in?" asked William./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""Don't know, don't care" said Penny "As far as we know, he's as good as gone."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""But Penny," said Gadget "Shouldn't we be worried about Claw and where he is now?"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""Nope" Penny moved her head from left and right "He's never gonna find his way back and we can finally relax."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""Well, you guys coming back?" William asked./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""Of course we're coming back, Billy" said Gadget "We'll be there soon. Inspector Gadget signing off."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""See ya" William hung up./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""Buckle up everyone," said Gadget "We're on our way back to earth!"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;"Gadget started up the engines and they were headed back to the third rock./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;"Meanwhile somewhere in Africa, the escape pod Dr. Claw was in landed right in front of some sort of village./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""What?" Claw opened his eyes "What's going on? Where am I?"/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;"Claw opened the hatch to the escape pod and saw the village and MAD Cat followed him as well./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""Africa?" Claw asked./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;"A couple of days later, our heores finally landed back on Earth, safe and sound./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""Okay everyone," said Gadget We're back on Mother Earth! Time to get off."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""Come on Brain" Penny told her dog "Daddy's waiting for us."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;"While everyone was getting off the ship, William was waiting for Penny, who was the last to come off./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""Penny!" he shouted./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""William!" Penny ran to him./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;"William pulled her into a hug and kissed her./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""I missed you baby girl" William rubbed his nose on Penny's./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""I missed you too, honey bun" Penny kissed William's nose./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""I really hate it when they have lovey-dovey moments when I'm here" Marina covered her eyes./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""Amen, sister" Jackie added./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;"Just then, Chief Quimby walked to Gadget and the G-Squad./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""Well done, G Squad." said Chief Quimby "You guys stopped Claw and rescued Jackie and the professor."/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""Just doing our job, chief" said Gadget./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""But what happened to Claw?" the Chief asked./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""Let's just say we won't have to deal with him anymore." Penny giggled./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;"Meanwhile in Africa, Claw was getting treatment from the local natives./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 25px;""Once I get out of this jungle, I will find you Penny!" Claw growled "I will find you and destory you!"/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; text-align: center; line-height: 25px; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"Author's Note:/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; text-align: center; line-height: 25px; margin-bottom: 0.14in;"Wowsers another story ended! Check out my next story, Gadget of Alcatraz, coming very soon! I couldn't have done this without Ellis97, who used this as his Christmas gift to me. By the way, don't vote for Trump! He's a low life slimeball who discriminates and cheats on his wives and has no political experience whatsoever. Just watch "You're a Mean One, Mr. Trump" to reflect on what the 2016 election has showed us about him!/p 


End file.
